mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. If we have an issue, or just want to talk, speak up here. Well... Just requested. Let's hope for the best Principal Games Of this list I shall be removing Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe as it doesn't belong there. Exipotic 21:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals at Mortal Kombat Wiki Blocked them for two weeks and cleaned up after them.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Unblocked #17.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah While I don't have the sysops powers, I do my best to keep the vandalism to a minimal. The only two wikis where I hold any jurisdiction are the Mega Man wiki (sysops) and Inuyasha wiki (Admin) Kaihedgie 03:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like your request went through, and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Kombat 9 Do you know any new info about MK9? Please reply --Yukikoandthe 19:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi smoke this is comic man visit my talk page and send me messages by the way could you tell evrybody else NOTto delete the custom pictures thanks. comic man :As long as you use them all on your user page, they won't be bothered (I am the only active user that can delete them, anyway). However, I would appreciate it if you didn't put them on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you know where's the source of the pictures on the Hydro page is? --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove it of the Hydro page. --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it already. SmokeSound off! 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hydro why do you keep changing my Hydro edits?! :Sign your statements when you are on my talk page. Also, I removed it because it is not canon. That's fan-created content - and on top of that, you didn't even format it properly. The page looked a friggin' mess. :Now, do not add it back. I did see you re-add it twice after another user removed it. Keep it off. SmokeSound off! 01:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alright I wont post the robot hydro again but he will be there officially soon count on it But what really concerns me is who do you think you are tell me what to do?! Money out Hey did anyone ever think to put rain in the list of Lin kuel. He was a Lin kuel warrior.Faeli34 21:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :They retconned that storyline. SmokeSound off! 03:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: HYDRo2 i have complied but that doesnt give you the right to curse at me i didnt curse at you dont curse at me please i dont know what power you have over this wikia leave me out your tyranny i have a life! -Zmoney :No one cursed at you. However, next time you might want to just keep your mouth shut. See you in a month. SmokeSound off! 23:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Comic man hi smoke i am a friend of comic man and could you let him back on to edit stuff? User:Chones :Try not lying to me next time. You could just tell me who you are (Comic man) and ask me why I blocked you. Have some integrity. SmokeSound off! 16:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moves List I believe we should make moves lists for all playable characters. What about you? Sub-Zero I thought i do a little edit concerning Sub-Zero and Frost I was thinking they might be siblings Iceman198524 19:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC)iceman198524 :There's no proof of that. SmokeSound off! 01:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sub Zero/Frost issue i also noted the it was a possiblity but there is some slight proof you guys noted that he had a sister :It didn't say or even imply that it was Frost. SmokeSound off! 21:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am william, I want to ask u how to change infobox picture :Smoke,i´m realy happy you take me edit the kreeya.I´m realy realy realy happy. Greetings, Smoke I saw that you configured a wiki-robot to automatically invite me to comment on your user-talk page. ☺ Nice. You know... I came up with an idea. At some point, I'm guessing it would make sense for us to create pages that detail gameplay moves-lists for the various kombatants. As it so happens, with UTF-8 formatting, which can be displayed on all modern web-browsers and even many older ones, it's possible to use typeface characters like those below. Used in confjunction, they could be used to notate familiar controller movements such as this one here: ↓↘→Ⓟ Hadoken So, on the edit pages, where it's possible for the wiki admin to allow one-click access to certain typefaces, perhaps characters like these ought be included ← LEFTWARDS ARROW ↑ UPWARDS ARROW → RIGHTWARDS ARROW ↓ DOWNWARDS ARROW ↔ LEFT RIGHT ARROW ↕ UP DOWN ARROW ↖ NORTH WEST ARROW ↗ NORTH EAST ARROW ↘ SOUTH EAST ARROW ↙ SOUTH WEST ARROW ➀ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT ONE ➁ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT TWO ➂ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT THREE ➃ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FOUR ➄ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FIVE ➅ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SIX ➆ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SEVEN ➇ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT EIGHT ➈ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT NINE ➉ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF NUMBER TEN Specifically, they might be good to have appear as indicated on this screenshot: http://my.jetscreenshot.com/2306/20100507-pwic-106kb Your thoughts? MercWithMouth 18:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓██████▓▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▓████████████████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓███████▓▒▓▓░░░░░▒▒▓▓████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████▓▒▒█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓███▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░▓███▓▓█▓░░░▓█▓▒▒░▒▓░░░░░░▒░▒░░░░▒▓██▓▒▒░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░▓███▓░░░░▓█████████████▓▓▒▒░░░▒░▒░▒░░▒████▒░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░▒███▓░░▓▓██████████████████▓▓▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░▒▓███░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░▓███░░▓███████████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒███▓░░░░░ ░░░░░███▓░░██████████████████▓▒░░▒▓████▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▓██▓░░░░ ░░░░███▓▓▓████████████████████████▓█████▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▓██▓░░░ ░░░███▒░▓████████████████████████████████▓▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒░▓██▓░░ ░░▒██▓░▒██████████████████████▓▒░░░▒▓█████████▓▒▓█▒▒▒▒░███▒░ ░░███░▒████████████▓▒██████████▓▓▒░░░░▓███▓▒▓██████▒▒▒▒▒███░ ░▓██▒░▓█████████████▓███████▓▓▓▓███▓░░░░▓██████████▒▒▒▒▒▓██░ ░███▒░▓█████████████▓░▓▓▓▓▒▒░░▒░░▒▓██▓▒░░░▒▓██████▓▒▒▒▒▒▒██▓ ▒██▓▒▒▓█████████████░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓███▓▒░░▓█▓▓▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███ ███▒▒▒▓█████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓███████▓██░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓██ ███▒▒▒███████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓█▓▒█▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓██ ███▒▒▒████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓██ ▓██▓▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▓█▓▒▒▒▒▒████ ▒██▓▓█▓▒▒█████████████████████████████████████▓▒▒██▓▓▓▓▓████ ░███▒▒▒▒▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒█████▓▓██▓ ░▒██▓▒▓▓▓▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒▓███▓▓██░ ░░███▒▓▓▓▓▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒▓▓▓▓███░ ░░▒██▓▒▓▓▓▒▓███████████████████████████████████████▓▓▓▓███░░ ░░░▓██▓▓▓▓▒▓██▓▓████████████████████████████████████▒▓███▓░░ ░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓██▒▒███████████████████████████████████▓▒███▓░░░ ░░░░░███▓▓███▓▒▓▓█▓▓▓██████████████████████████████▓███▓░░░░ ░░░░░░▓███▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▓▒▓█████████████████████████████▒░░░░░ ░░░░░░░▒████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒████████████████████████████░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████████████████████▒░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████████████████████████████████████▓░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒█████████████████████████████████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██████████████████████████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓▓▓▓█████████▓▓▓▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ :lol, I didn't configure that. That's Wikia software. Anyway, you're good to go with that idea. Just one issue: I've no idea how to configure that. If you know the keyboard code to do it and you want to create move list pages, by all means, do it. SmokeSound off! 04:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Feature Article You know... Maybe we could stand to change-out the frontpage feature article. Perhaps to one of the other iconic kombatants-- Goro, maybe? MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mortal Kombat Pictures I'm trying to add the old Mortal Kombat dragon logo on here, but it's seems it wouldn't let me do it though. I neep help, thanks. :What happens when you try to upload the image? SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I'm curious about where you get those comic strips of Sub Zero and Noob Saibot discovering Smoke. :Ask the person who uploaded them. SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 very similar articles these articles: Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) are very similar, can you delete one of them. i recommend the MK(2011) article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 16:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I verily appreciate your kindness. I've been on several other wikis, but I mainly stopped by just to look for a few pieces of information. God bless! Dracosummoner 20:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi - my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed that you were the active admin on here, so I just thought that I'd introduce myself to you. I noticed that you guys have quite a number of Uncategorized Pages, so I'm going to work on categorizing those for you. How else have things been on this Wiki? If you need anything, feel free to contact me. - Wagnike2 16:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kira There is an IP address who is continually adding misinformation to Kira's page, and no attempt at telling him no is working. He needs to be blocked. CrashBash 07:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) About Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 9 The Sub-Zero that we saw in the Mortal Kombat 9 trailer is actually the elder Sub-Zero, not the younger one so It might be a good idea to correct that dont you think? Source the source is in the site ig.com, with you understand portuguese you can clearly read that lol! about Shao Khan Shao Khan was in the trailer and he appeared to be a playable character because It can be clearly seen briefly that His fighting intro is in the trailer! User:Jalen1900 I don't really want to have to resort to this, but I have a problem with this user. After continual editing of Jade's page because his picture had mucked up the table in a way I couldn't understand, he left this. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ACrashBash&diff=24549&oldid=24484 Obviously I'm not comfortable with being harrassed like this. CrashBash 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hey, this is Nic from the Wikia Gaming Team. We've noticed that you guys have been getting a lot of traffic recently - probably a lot of it has to do with the post E3 buzz about the upcoming game, but I was wondering if it would be ok to just tweak a few minor things on the front page - for example, move the featured article down the right column some and above it post a News area. My thoughts for the news area were similar to the one on Red Dead, it's easy to update and seeable right away. Just get back to me as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 21:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Please look into 72.199.44.244 Please look into User: 72.199.44.244. He or she has made a series of edits on the Sareena article regarding her allies and enemies list. Despite the fact that Sareena is no longer working under Quan Chi, s/he insists on placing Kia and Jataaka amongst her allies. S/he also has placed a series of individuals (Kitana, Johnny Cage, Raiden, etc.) amongst Sareena's allies, despite the fact that many of them have never necessarily met her, they are just all "good" characters. S/he also does something (I don't know what) making it impossible to press the "undo" button normally on his/her edits, I have to make all the corrections manually. I have made the SAME corrections five (EDIT: six (EDIT: seven (EDIT: eight (EDIT: nine (EDIT: ten (EDIT: eleven)))))) times, and every time I correct him/her I write the explanation, yet User: 72.199.44.244 still undoes my corrections. I have left him/her a note on his/her page, but to no avail. I've taken a look at his/her other edits on other enemies/allies list, and I find many of them suspect as well, but not to the same degree as Sareena's. Please look into this. Thank you. CavalierTunes 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : S/he has now edited MY userpage, here. : S/he has now removed all content from my userpage, here. : UPDATE: You can now read his reasoning here. : : ::Yet another UPDATE: And he's done it again, here, and here. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 19:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC)